The Passage of Time
by 1234BlueLagoon
Summary: Karr and his new driver are seemingly inseparable-until the day when they are forcibly separated. But what is the real reason they are being separated? Sequel to Time Flies, but one doesn't need to read that story to read this one.
1. Separation

CHAPTER ONE

Sirens blazed throughout the building. In the half above ground, the red strobe lights blended in with the natural lighting streaming through the windows. In the half below ground, however, the red lights illuminated the dark only to replace it again within seconds. Of the two, the lighting below ground was more dramatic.

"What's wrong?" Michael Knight asked, running into the control room while avoiding the various FLAG personnel running in various directions in the hallway.

Bonnie was directly behind him.

"The Foundation has been robbed," said Devon, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"Robbed?" asked Michael, "Of what?"

"Project X," said Devon, "The thief stole it from our main computer. There's not much chance of catching him or her, but we have to try. Your daughters have already been sent for."

"Where are they?" asked Bonnie.

"Let's see," said Devon, "Ashley is at a classical concert with Kitt, while Karr and Elizabeth are on a mission about a hundred miles away. Ashley and Kitt are closest, but the other two are more likely to get here faster. They're not so easily distracted by the Arts."

"Wait, if the thief hacked into the computer, why are we using the noisy red lights?" asked Michael.

"Because," said a new voice entering the room, "The project is of vital concern to the government, and we need everyone to find the thief before he sells the information to a foreign organization."

Bonnie and Michael instantly turned around, but Devon first armed himself with a fake smile before he followed suit.

"Chief Kimberly," said Michael, sounding shocked, "I didn't expect to see you here."

Kimberly smiled grimly. "A pleasure," he said, shutting the door behind him, "I might as well bring you and your wife up to speed, Knight. Devon, you will allow me to proceed."

Devon waved his hand in a gesture of compliance.

"Project X is designed to control nanotechnology," said Kimberly, "Its uses are thousand-fold. With it, doctors can safely remove a tumor without surgery, or build what appears to be a solid mass, resembling a human for example, which can then be used to safely set off mines in minefields. If the mine blows up, the nanobots simply reconstitute themselves. Unfortunately, Project X can also be used as a weapon of mass destruction."

Silence.

"It is imperative that the thief who stole Project X is caught," said Kimberly, "Which is why I have come here, Devon."

"I am well aware of why you've come, Chief," said Devon, "You are here to observe our operations."

"Wrong, Mr. Miles," said Kimberly, "I am here to take control of FLAG."

Bonnie gasped, and Michael reflexively clenched his fists. Devon was astonished.

"But you can't do that," Devon said.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can," said Kimberly, "As of this moment, FLAG is now under my control. I assure you it's all perfectly legal. You will remain here to resume your duties, of course, as shall Mr. and Mrs. Knight. Ashley Knight, who is 26, I believe, will also remain."

He leaned in closer.

"Unfortunately, the 16 year old girl Elizabeth is too young," he said, "She will have to be removed from her position as Karr's driver."

"But that's impossible," said Bonnie, "Karr only agreed to work with FLAG if he could choose his driver."

"That was the old FLAG," said Kimberly, "This is the new. The two _will _be separated, and the internal earpiece within the girl shall be disconnected."

"But what about everything Karr has done for her?" asked Michael Knight, "He is not going to _want _to be separated."

"That's right," said Bonnie, "Why, just last month Karr saved her from a gang."

"As I recall," said Chief Kimberly, "The gang let her go because Karr asked them to. I also recall that they called Karr 'Boss', among other such familiar names. Rest assured FLAG does not need Karr. If he does not want to work with us, we will have him terminated."

The expressions on Devon, Michael and Bonnie at that moment were so shocked it was almost comical.

"But, but you can't," said Devon.

"I'm afraid that I can," said Kimberly, "Now that we're all brought up to date, I'm going to see how our technicians are doing in their search for the hacker."

Kimberly walked over to the door.

"And Devon," he said as he opened it, "I expect you're office to be cleared out by tomorrow. You can have the one next door."

He exited; closing the door behind him. Those still in the room had their mouths slightly open, astonished.

* * *

"And what is the purpose of this exercise, anyway?" asked Elizabeth Knight, or Lizzy as her friends and family called her. She was facing the hood of the car.

"To instill trust," said Karr in his deep, ominous voice.

"Right," said Lizzy, "As if I don't trust you enough! Seriously, why do you want me to do this? We should be heading back right now."

"The mission was successfully completed three hours ago," said Karr, "And your sister and Kitt are closer to headquarters. Whatever the emergency is at FLAG, we can take our time returning home."

"I don't agree with your logic," said Lizzy.

"Nonetheless, I happen to be your ride home." said Karr.

"I could always take the bus," said Lizzy.

"We are in the middle of the desert." Karr pointed out.

"Too true," said Lizzy, arms crossed, "How long is this going to take again?"

"The test would have been over by now if you had not insisted on stalling." said Karr.

Lizzy groaned. "Fine," she said, "But next time I'm not going to be such a pushover."

"You should be aware," said Karr, "That I know you _want_ to try it."

Lizzy betrayed herself with a small smile at this point, but quickly hid it behind a scowl. Of course, this didn't fool Karr.

"Alright," she said, "Where do I stand?"

"Right where you are," said Karr.

Lizzy gulped. "And…and you'll make sure I won't get hurt?" she asked.

"As long as you don't move," said Karr.

"Alright," said Lizzy, breathing in and out, "Let's get this over with."

Karr lightly moved backwards down the empty road for about a hundred feet, then switched gears and moved forwards towards Lizzy. Lizzy held her breath as she watched Karr drive up to her at high speeds. Despite every instinct in her body, she stayed still as a statue while Karr came closer and closer.

"Hold still," Karr warned her through her earpiece.

Suddenly, his hood made contact with her stomach, and Lizzy found herself somehow pushed below him. She lay there on the hot pavement, face up, and registered that Karr was above her.

Karr stopped, giving her time to think. She breathed, and realized that she was still below him. In fact, judging by the position of his front left tire, she was completely covered by him.

"Still in one piece?" Karr asked her jokingly.

"I can't believe I fit," said Lizzy, "How did you manage to do that without my head hitting the pavement too hard?"

"Computation," Karr answered, "Ready for another test?"

"What? You want _another _one?" asked Lizzy, "Karr, we have to get back to FLAG."

"If you would turn your head a few degrees," said Karr, "You would see that I am completely covering you. You cannot leave until I let you."

"Blackmail, is it?" asked Lizzy. But her voice was joking. "Very well, but make it snappy."

Karr drove forwards, and Lizzy found herself lying on the road on her back and facing the sun.

"Alright," she said as she got up, "But this is the last one."

"Agreed," said Karr.

"What are you going to do next?" asked Lizzy, "Drive down the road at 200 miles per hour while an airplane lands on your roof?"

"No, although I _will_ allow you to attempt landing on me if you ever learn to fly." said Karr.

"Then what are we doing?" asked Lizzy.

"Stand there and I will show you," said Karr.

"Tell me first," said Lizzy.

"Very well. I am going to turbo boost over you."

"Really?" asked Lizzy, smiling, "Cool! Already I like this better than the last one we did."

She stood stock still, and soon Karr was sailing over her.

* * *

"Why?" Kitt complained, "Why, why did there have to be an emergency? The concert was just getting good."

"I _know_," complained Ashley, driving Kitt, "And I was _so_ looking forward to the 1812 Overture by Tchaikovsky. There were going to use real cannons for the finale, too!"

"I was looking forward to Mozart," said Kitt, "They haven't played a single one of his pieces yet, but they were going to."

"Think we could get an agent from FLAG to record it?" asked Ashley.

"Now Ashley, you know the programme said there was to be no flash photography or recording," said Kitt.

"I know," said Ashley, sounding like a child denied desert before dinner.

"That's why I am using a satellite instead of a camcorder," said Kitt.

"Kitt!" said Ashley, in a tone that was reprimanding him but proud of him at the same time.

"Ah, we're back at FLAG," said Kitt, "Mind if I take over?"

"Not at all," said Ashley, letting Kitt drive, "I sure hope it's nothing serious."

"Activity within FLAG seems to be normal," said Kitt, "They've turned off the sirens. Hospital bay is empty, but everyone is concentrated within the computer block and the control room. My guess is that the emergency involves computers. Maybe we've been hacked."

"Hmm," said Ashley, "That would be bad. We've never been hacked before."

"It probably occurred with a side computer," said Kitt, driving up to the entrance, "I doubt anyone could get into the main FLAG computer. It is too well protected."

"I see," said Ashley, "Well, let's get in there and find out. I'll meet you underground."

With that, she stepped out of the car. A few more steps and she was inside the building. A quick elevator ride and a short trip down the hallway, and she was within the confines of the control room. She spotted her father immediately.

* * *

"We are here," announced Karr, driving up to the front entrance.

"You know," said Lizzy, "If the emergency is such an emergency, it might be faster if I enter FLAG your way."

"Through the garage?" asked Karr.

"Yup," said Lizzy, "It is quicker to go from there to the control room."

"Very well," said Karr, driving forwards.

They drove around the building until Karr reached a tree. Upon parking next to that landmark, Karr activated a hidden remote key and the entire ground in front of them moved itself to slope downwards to a hidden road just under the ground.

Karr drove down the slope and underground, where he subsequently followed a twisted path that constantly sloped downwards. Eventually, he reached the garage. Kitt was already parked in his space.

"Lizzy, you're late," Kitt remarked as Lizzy got out of Karr, "They're waiting to brief you upstairs."

"Got it," said Lizzy, running up the stairs.

She ran through the hallway and punched a number into a keypad, then opened the door to find herself in the control room.

"At last," said Chief Kimberly, the sole occupant of the control room, "You have arrived, Ms. Knight."

"Um, Chief," said Lizzy, "I didn't expect-"

"No, I'll bet you didn't," said Kimberly, walking over and closing the door behind her, "But I have some news for you, and I didn't want anyone else to interrupt."

"Um, okay," said Lizzy.

"What's wrong?" Karr asked her through the earpiece, "Your heartbeat has spiked."

But Lizzy didn't dare answer.

"Due to a hacker who stole top-secret information today," said Kimberly, "I have been able to take control of FLAG. And I have a few new rules."

"Um, wow." said Lizzy, "New rules? Such as?"

"I'm sorry," said Kimberly, "But you are too young to be an agent here. We need to separate you and Karr."

"How _dare_ he even suggest that!" said Karr through the earpiece, "Doesn't he know I will tear him apart?"

Lizzy internally laughed. Of course. Karr had hacked into the room's security system to listen in on them. Again.

But to Kimberly, Lizzy was very mad.

"What?!" she said, "Although we've only been together for three months, Karr and I are practically inseparable."

"You mean that you won't agree to a separation?" asked Kimberly.

"No," said Lizzy, "Karr is a good friend of mine."

"I'm sorry," said Kimberly, shaking his head, "But it's impossible. If a driver is too young, he or she _can _be removed from the position. This means that there _must _be another driver, which means that allconnection to the previous driver must be severed. You don't want to hold Karr back, do you?"

"What?" asked Lizzy.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to disable the earpiece," said Kimberly firmly.

"No," said Lizzy, backing up to the door, "No!"

"Elizabeth, be reasonable," said Kimberly.

But Lizzy had already grasped the door handle, opened it and run down the hallway.

"Lizzy! What's wrong, where's the fire?" asked Michael Knight, standing in the hallway as he watched his daughter run towards him.

"He wants to disable my earpiece!" Lizzy said, running up to him.

"For her own good," explained Kimberly, "We can't have two drivers connected to Karr at the same time."

Michael sighed.

"Can't you wait until the other driver gets here before disabling the earpiece?" he asked.

"The other driver is already here," said Kimberly.

"Wait," said Lizzy, "Karr already chose another driver?"

"No I did _not,_" said Karr emphatically, speaking through her earpiece.

"No he didn't," said Kimberly, "We chose for him this time. And we need him to get acquainted with his new driver as soon as possible."

"We'll get this whole thing sorted out, don't you worry," Michael said to Lizzy.

"But we need to disable the earpiece _now_," Kimberly said.

"Perhaps that would be best," said Karr, "It would get Kimberly off your back. We can always enable the earpiece later."

"You mean it's alright to disable it?" Lizzy asked Karr.

"What? Of course it's alright," said Kimberly.

"Yes." answered Karr.

"Alright then," said Lizzy, frowning.

"Great!" said Kimberly enthusiastically, "Follow me."

"Honey, are you sure?" asked Michael Knight.

"Not really," said Lizzy.

"This way," said Kimberly, grabbing her by the arm.

He reluctantly led her to the lab and instructed her to sit in the chair while he went with her father to talk to the doctors.

Lizzy sighed. Everything she worked for was going down the drain.

"Do not worry," said Karr in her ear, "Everything will be back to normal in a couple of days, and we can re-enable the earpiece then."

But Lizzy was not so sure.

* * *

**I'll be honest, all I could think of whenever the name Kimberly came up was Kimberly Ann Possible from the Disney channel show Kim Possible...ah, nostalgia!**


	2. Where is Karr?

CHAPTER TWO

Lizzy groaned and opened her eyes.

"Ash?" she asked, seeing a figure above her.

"Hey there," said Ashley, leaning over her, "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" asked Lizzy, sitting up, "Why am I in the hospital wing?"

Suddenly, she remembered. They had knocked her to disable the earpiece.

"Karr," she said urgently.

No response came from the earpiece.

"Karr, speak to me," she said again.

Once more, no response.

"I'm sorry," said Ashley, "But it doesn't work anymore."

"Quick, the phone!" demanded Lizzy, "I must speak with Karr!"

"Karr's gone," said Ashley, "They took him away while you were unconscious."

"What?" asked Lizzy, pausing in the middle of dialing Karr's number. Ashley hadn't seen how she got the phone, though.

"Lizzy," said Ashley, "Kimberly had him towed away."

"That doesn't make sense," said Lizzy, "They told me they had another driver for him. That's the only reason we agreed to disable the earpiece!"

"Oh," said Ashley, turning red with rage, "Kimberly lied to you! That explains why Dad is so mad. He and Devon went off with Kitt to a Board of Directors meeting in a hurry-which is weird, because Dad normally hates going to meetings. They must be going to see if they can get Kimberly fired."

Lizzy turned back to the phone and began practically punching it every time she pressed a button. She then placed the phone to her ear and impatiently waited.

"He won't answer," she said finally, tears threatening to fall down her eyes, "That recorded voice is telling me the number doesn't exist! Maybe he's underwater. He doesn't get great cell service when he's underwater."

"Oh honey, are you all right?" Bonnie asked, running into the room.

"I'm fine, Mom." said Lizzy.

"I see you're awake," said Kimberly, following Bonnie into the room.

Lizzy looked at him angrily.

"I am sorry," said Kimberly, "It was necessary to separate you and Karr. We didn't want to tell you this, but he was getting unstable."

Lizzy didn't believe that for one minute.

"By the way," Kimberly continued, "If you are feeling better, you must come outside."

"What? Why?" asked Bonnie, suspicious.

"The surest way to ensure that Karr won't come back to her is if she has another vehicle," said Kimberly, "I'm going to provide you with your first real car, Lizzy. Think of it: no more missions, and your very own car that you can take wherever you want. Unlike Karr, who I'm told often does not want to bring you where you want to go."

"Wait," said Lizzy, "You think Karr might come back?"

"It is unlikely, but probable." said Kimberly.

"But where did you send him?" asked Lizzy.

"It doesn't matter, considering that he's escaped already," said Kimberly.

"_What_?" asked Lizzy.

"There, you see? I should never have told you," said Kimberly, "Now you won't appreciate what I managed to wrangle for you. And it is a brand-new car, too."

"I'll have none but Karr." she said defiantly.

"Ah," said Kimberly, "But if you ever want a chance to be a FLAG agent again, when you're old enough, you'll take this car. Follow me."

With seemingly no other choice, and with Bonnie and Ashley right beside her, Lizzy followed Kimberly as he walked them all out the hospital ward, out the hallway and outside.

"Here it is," said Kimberly, "Your new car!"

It was a pink SUV. Nice in its own way maybe, but it was not a color she liked, and it was nothing compared to Karr.

"Um," said Lizzy.

"Don't like the color? We'll have it repainted," said Kimberly, "What would you like?"

"She'd like green," said Ashley, obviously annoyed with the vehicle.

"Actually, I'd prefer to not have any car at all," said Lizzy, "Except Karr."

"Sorry, but it's all filled out in your name," said Kimberly, "Get inside and check it out, or Devon is fired."

"What?" asked Bonnie and Ashley.

"You can't do that," said Lizzy.

"I can," said Kimberly, "Get in."

Mumbling something incoherently, and not sure if Kimberly _could _fire Devon after all, Lizzy opened the door and got inside the vehicle.

"Now drive around," said Kimberly.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," said Ashley, getting in the car.

Crankily, Lizzy turned on the car-the keys were in the ignition-and drove it away.

"Maybe I can drive to California and throw this thing off a cliff somewhere," she mumbled when she was far enough away from base that she was sure Kimberly wouldn't hear her.

"Probably not the best idea," said Ashley, "Because he'd just buy you a new one."

"What does he have against Karr? Why did he do to him that made him want to escape?" asked Lizzy.

"Um, we _are _talking about the same Karr, right?" asked Ashley, "Karr would escape if we put him in the garage on a night when he wanted to go bowling."

"Karr can't go bowling," said Lizzy.

"Really? 'Cause Kitt can," said Ashley.

"Huh?" asked Lizzy, confused, "Never mind, focus. If Karr escaped, why hasn't he come back to base yet?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to when Kimberly is around," said Ashley.

"Then where is he hiding?" asked Lizzy.

"Well, knowing Karr, it would be the place we least expect." Ashley pointed out.

"So, he'd be hiding on base," said Lizzy.

"No, we'd expect that," said Ashley, "Why do you want to find him? Won't he contact you?"

"Maybe, and maybe not," said Lizzy, "Security can be compromised. Our only secure line was the earpiece, and now that's disabled."

"Hm," said Ashley, "Maybe you can try calling him again-this time on my cell phone. It is more secure than the phones in the Foundation, and I had Kevin tweek it out so that no one can eavesdrop on any conversations."

"Really? Your boyfriend can do that?" asked Lizzy, "I'll try it! But I'd better pull over first."

She pulled the car over and dialed Karr's number on her sister's cell phone.

This time, the number dialed, and a small click told her that Karr had answered the phone.

"Karr? It's me!" she said.

"Your sister's cell phone is secure. Good. Where are you?" asked Karr.

"In a parking lot off the main road," said Lizzy.

"Good," said Karr, "What do you know?"

"Kimberly tricked us into disabling the earpiece, and he sent you away," said Lizzy, "He also mentioned you escaped."

"Yes," said Karr, "I am in hiding."

"Where are you?"

"I am in the place you least expect," said Karr.

"Just what Ashley said," Lizzy groaned.

"I am confident you can find me, Lizzy, if anyone can," said Karr, "Do not worry about contacting me in the future." With that, he hung up.

"Wait," said Lizzy, "Karr, are you there? … He hung up on me!"

"Hmm," said Ashley, "Maybe the call was being traced."

"What? But you said…"

"I know, but someone might still be able to track it to find out where Karr is," said Ashley, "Let's head back and get some dinner. And maybe you can have time to think and figure out where Karr is."

"Alright," said Lizzy, sighing as she took the car out of park and began driving to the main road, "Where would be the last place you'd expect a supercar? In a skyscraper, or maybe as one of those cars advertised in the mall?"

"Too obvious," said Ashley, "And they'd be the first places Kimberly would check. How about a junkyard?"

"Maybe," said Lizzy, "But he'd kind of stand out too much there. Maybe an impound lot?"

"I don't know, I think he'd stand out more in an impound lot than a junkyard," said Ashley,  
"Come to think of it, there are a lot of places he can hide."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Lizzy, turning into the Foundation's driveway.

The two of them both grimaced as Kimberly walked over to them.

"So what do you think of your new car?" asked Kimberly as soon as they got out.

"Um, I prefer Karr," said Lizzy, walking quickly to the house and shielding herself behind her sister.

"That's alright, get used to it!" said Kimberly as he stood there, watching them enter the house. As soon as they were out of earshot, he started talking into his mouthpiece.

"We'll give her a few days," he said, "And then when she's lost interest in Karr, we'll offer her the position."

* * *

"So, where is the last place to look for a car?" Lizzy thought to herself as she sat in her bedroom. Unfortunately, no answers came to mind. She had paced for nearly an hour when her mother walked in.

"Hi Mom," she said sadly.

"Thinking about Karr?" her mother asked, "That was wrong of them to take him away like that. Your father went with Devon to see what they could do about it."

"I know," said Lizzy, "But I want to know where he is."

"Well, you know him better than anyone," said Bonnie, "I'm confident that you can figure it out."

Lizzy stopped in her tracks. "That's it!" she said.

"What's it?" asked Bonnie.

"All this time, I've been thinking about the place I'd least expect to find a car," said Lizzy, "But I _wasn't _thinking about the place I'd least expect to find Karr!"

"What?" asked Bonnie, confused.

"Don't you see?" asked Lizzy, "The place I'd least expect to see _Karr _is different from the place I'd least expect to find just any old vehicle. I'm going to start thinking of possible locations right this minute!"

As Bonnie left with a smile on her face, Lizzy starting thinking about all the things Karr dislikes: classical music (he prefers techno), museums, kiddie television shows, banana peels and getting touched by anyone who wasn't his driver. He also was never comfortable around children, especially since FLAG would never let him near any due to his violent history. He hates the smell of peanut butter, messy interiors and whitewall tires, but surprisingly doesn't mind Spanish soap operas; Lizzy always assumed that he found them amusing.

Lizzy thought these things over, and suddenly had a brainstorm. Could it be…? She would have to wait until morning to check out her theory. That night, she hardly slept a wink.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of it so far! Also, can you guess where Karr is? A virtual brownie to those who guess, and one with ice cream for those who guess right! Don't worry if you don't guess correctly, but the clues are there, along with a few things to throw you off ;)**


	3. Karr's Perfect Hideout

**Even though the story received no reviews, here is the next chapter! ****A big brownie to anyone who guessed where Karr is hiding! Now let's see who gets ice cream with their brownie...**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Almost as soon as she awoke the next morning, Lizzy "reluctantly" volunteered to take some of the children of the staff members out for the day. With permission readily given, she drove them in the new car-which she hesitated to call her own-and brought them to the new Children's Museum, the one place she would never expect Karr to hide in. Taking the children was the perfect excuse for her to get in, especially since no adults were allowed in without children, and Lizzy counted as an adult.

The four children, all good friends, were immediately overwhelmed. They were all technically old enough to go by themselves, but were not allowed in without an adult. As soon as she saw that they were going to one of the exhibits, Lizzy snuck away and began peeking into each and every exhibit.

Maybe she was wrong. It _was _the last place she would expect him to be in, but maybe this _wasn't _where Karr had hidden himself.

Suddenly she saw him. Within an exhibit on technology, containing old-fashioned instruments and computers with cool-looking buttons that younger children could push as well as a model of the lunar landing module, there was a black trans-am, both doors and engine removed, parked right in the middle. Several toddlers and a few five year olds were enthusiastically climbing around it and using the wheel to pretend to drive, their parents watching them from outside the car.

Lizzy took a quick look at the dashboard, and then did a double take. It was very plain and simple. How had Karr taken away all the gadgets and buttons on his dashboard? Was this even Karr at all? She would be very sad if it wasn't.

Suddenly, the cell phone in her pocket started to ring.

"Hello?" she asked, answering the phone.

"I knew you would find me. Surprised by the dashboard, I see." said Karr.

Lizzy smiled from ear to ear.

"It's good to hear from you again. How did you do it?" she asked, facing Karr as she spoke on the cell phone.

"A few mechanics owe me a favor," said Karr, "They covered up my real dashboard with a fake one."

"Wow, that's amazing," said Lizzy, "You can hardly tell it isn't real. How are you holding up?"

"You mean spending my second day watching little children crawl all over me, and feeling the effects of the older children violently driving me?"

"Yeah, that."

"It's not so bad," said Karr, "I like the smaller ones who can only crawl."

"So how did you get in?" asked Lizzy.

"I came in with the exhibit," said Karr.

"How did you do that?" asked Lizzy.

"I own it."

"What?"

"It's true," said Karr, rocking a little as a little girl in a dress crawled from the front seat to the passenger seat, "This is a travelling exhibit, and I donated it."

"Where did you get it?" Lizzy asked.

"The exhibit?" asked Karr, "I bought it with some of the profits I made on Wall Street."

"Wait, you did _what_?" asked Lizzy.

"Lower your voice," said Karr, "Yes, I make some of my money on Wall Street. How else do you think I can pay for your expenses on our missions? It also comes in handy when I want a carwash. Or in this case, when I want to donate to a museum."

"Alright, makes sense," said Lizzy, "But why are you staying here? Why won't you come back?"

"Didn't you know?" asked Karr, "Kimberly shut me down and tried to have me incinerated."

"What?" asked Lizzy.

"I escaped," said Karr, "But I do not trust Kimberly, and I can best watch his actions from here."

"Here?" asked Lizzy.

"Yes, here." said Karr, "They separated you from me for a reason, Lizzy. I suspect they have another plan for you, but I cannot be sure what they intend unless I watch Kimberly. And the best place to watch him is when he is relaxed and himself, but he certainly won't be relaxed if I am around."

"True," said Lizzy.

"Watch your step, Lizzy," said Karr as another child rocked the vehicle, "Do not let Kimberly fool you again."

"I won't," said Lizzy.

"I will be here if you need me," said Karr, "But do not tell your father, mother, sister or Devon my location."

"Why not?"

"FLAG does not trust me around children." said Karr as a little one-year old boy teethed on his steering wheel.

"Um, I'm not sure if I do either," said Lizzie, "But you've done great so far. Just don't lose your temper. And get outside once in a while if you need a break. You know-at night."

"Very well," said Karr. "Although that might be rendered difficult without doors."

"Oh, right." said Lizzy, looking once again at his door-less frame.

"You had better go," said Karr, "Before any of the children you came with become suspicious."

"How did you-?" Lizzy began, before realizing that Karr must be monitoring all the security cameras. "Oh." She said.

"They are currently in the first exhibit on the second floor," said Karr, "Good luck, Lizzy. And remember to watch your step."

"Thanks," said Lizzy.

She heard a slight click, signaling that Karr had hung up on her.

"Um, goodbye for now, I guess," she said before hanging up her cell phone. She knew that Karr could hear her, and would monitor her closely the entire time she remained in the museum.

That evening, and all the next day, Lizzy continued to pace throughout her room as if she were frantically trying to find out where Karr had hidden himself, and going out every three hours to drive around a different part of town. She figured that it was best if no one knew she had actually found Karr, and so she acted like she was still searching for him. She was pacing the room close to dinnertime when Kimberly knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said, thinking it was her mom. When Kimberly walked in, her face betrayed her surprise.

"Chief," she said, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I can see that," he said, closing the door and sitting on the chair in her room, "I have a proposition for you."

"Um, okay, shoot," said Lizzy, really wishing that her mom was in the room with them. She walked over and opened the door.

"It is my wish to discuss this with you in private," said Kimberly, frowning.

"I like the door open," said Lizzy.

"As you wish." said Kimberly, "I have a job proposition for you. I guess it doesn't matter who hears it first."

"Okay," said Lizzy, sitting on her bed.

"How would you like to pilot an aircraft?" asked Kimberly.

"What?" asked Lizzy.

"How would you like to become a pilot?"

"Chief Kimberly, that sounds really great and all but-don't get me wrong-I am more of a driver than a pilot."

"It doesn't matter," said Kimberly, "You would be working with state-of-the-art technology that would do most of the flying for you. All you need to do is think."

"But wouldn't that take the fun out of flying?" Lizzy asked.

"Not if you have zero hours of flight experience," said Kimberly.

"But Chief Kimberly," said Lizzy, "Didn't you say I was too young to be an agent, under your new rules?"

"To be an agent of FLAG, yes," said Kimberly, "But not to be an agent working in this other organization. They've specifically contacted me asking for you."

"Oh," said Lizzy, a little flattered, "What is this organization?"

"It is much like FLAG," said Kimberly, "It specializes in making new kinds of technology."

Silence. Kimberly let Lizzy think.

"You know," he finally said, breaking the silence, "If you were still Karr's driver this opportunity would be impossible. But as it is, this grand opportunity-this chance-has fallen right into your lap. Why don't you take it?"

Silence again.

"Well," said Kimberly again, "Your father gets back tomorrow. I am going to discuss this with him. If he thinks it is a good career move, maybe you will value his opinion."

Kimberly stood up to leave.

"Let me know if you are interested." He said.

And with that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well," he said into the little microphone by his mouth, "She'll be with us soon."


	4. The Position

**A special shout-out to Hayknight for the first review :)**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

So Kimberly wanted to offer her a position as a pilot, of all things. Lizzy desperately wanted to go talk this over with Karr, but she wasn't sure if the entire thing was a plot to get her to expose his location. On the other hand, no one at FLAG seemed really concerned about finding Karr but herself. In fact, some people were starting to urge her to drop her search and take up the job offer. It seems news travels really fast when you leave your door open.

Lizzy wanted to talk over these new developments with her mom, but Bonnie was busy working on a new top-secret project in the garage-something to catch the hacker who had stolen from FLAG. Ashley had been sent undercover on a top-secret mission, which was more dangerous than usual since Kitt was still with Michael and Devon at some important meeting. With nothing to do but wait in her room or drive the pink SUV that she refused to consider hers, Lizzy was both bored and confused out of her mind.

"Ah, good news Elizabeth," said Kimberly as he passed her in the hallway on her way to the kitchen a few hours later, "FLAG has decided to send you off to the other organization as a type of exchange student."

"What?" asked Lizzy, "But I haven't decided yet on whether I want to go or not."

"Can't you see that it would be a good experience for you?" asked Kimberly, "You aren't working here, and it would be a great job experience. Honestly, working in the same atmosphere as the rest of your family limits your potential."

"What?" asked Lizzy, offended.

"You would get a lot out of this trip," said Kimberly, "And the best part is that I would be coming with you."

"You would?" asked Lizzy, none too reassured. Having Kimberly with her would be no picnic.

"Yes," said Kimberly, "That's probably why most of FLAG supports it. Honestly, I think these people don't like change. The deal is that I step down as head of FLAG in return for you coming to work at this other organization. The entire reason I came to be in charge was to locate a hacker, and due to my valiant efforts, I believe Devon can handle the rest of this case."

"But what if I don't want to go to the other organization?" asked Lizzy.

Kimberly laughed.

"At this point, my dear," he said, "You've been drafted."

He turned and walked away. Confused and unsure of what to do, and unable to talk to anyone, Lizzy decided to take a risk and go see Karr at the Children's Museum.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Kimberly spoke into the microphone near his mouth.

"I know we are running out of time," he said, "But it won't be long now."

* * *

When Lizzy reached the museum she realized that she had forgotten to take any children with her, and she was afraid she couldn't get in. Once she pushed open the door, however, she realized that she didn't need to be worried. It turns out that the place was closed once during the week, and today was the day.

She slowly walked to the exhibit where Karr was patiently waiting for her. After all, on the day when the place was closed, he was the one who had unlocked the front door for her. He had nothing to do all day but look at security footage, so he had spotted Lizzy coming long before she had even parked.

"How are you holding up?" Lizzy asked him.

"I miss the little pests," Karr said, "But on to other matters. You've been offered a new job."

"Yes, and it seems I have no choice," said Lizzy, sitting down in the front seat, "What should I do?"

"Say no," said Karr, "I do not trust Kimberly, and I think that whatever he has planned for you is not good."

"But I can't just say no," said Lizzy.

"Yes you can," said Karr, "Don't let him fool you. You will always have a choice."

"But he said that he will leave FLAG to Devon if I agree," said Lizzy, "I would be letting everyone down if I don't take this offer."

"Don't let him trick you this way," said Karr, "What does it matter what other people think? You don't know what Kimberly has planned for you, and you know that he is untrustworthy. Do you remember the old saying? 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' Take it from me, Lizzy. Do not take the position."

"Alright," said Lizzy, sitting up straighter in the front seat.

"I am very worried about you." Karr said.

"Huh?" asked Lizzy.

"Kimberly has effectively cut you off from me, as well as your mother and your sister, while Devon and your father are out of town. This turn of events is alarming."

"I should be fine," said Lizzy, "Kitt taught me several different kinds of martial arts."

"I am well aware of your training," said Karr, "But I think I will come back to base shortly."

"Really?" asked Lizzy, "That would be great! You have no idea how much I've been missing you. They gave me a pink car to take your place. It's _pink_, Karr."

"I am well aware-"

"And ever since Ashley went on that mission without Kitt, I've been feeling lonelier than-"

"Stop." said Karr, "Ashley went on a mission without Kitt?"

"Yes," said Lizzy, "Didn't you know? Kitt went with Dad and Devon."

"This is indeed alarming," said Karr, "Do you know the nature of her mission?"

"No," said Lizzy, "It's a secret."

"Then I will move as soon as possible," said Karr, "This exhibit will leave tonight."

* * *

When Lizzy drove up the driveway to FLAG, a funeral procession was waiting out front. At least, that's what Lizzy at first thought it was. In reality it was a long black truck surrounded by smaller black cars. In front of these cars were their drivers, each standing outside their doors.

As she drove slowly around the people standing in the driveway, Kimberly suddenly jumped in front of her and started waving his arms like mad. Slamming on the brakes, Lizzy violently stopped to avoid hitting him. As soon as she stopped, Kimberly moved over to the driver's side, obviously intending to speak with her.

So she rolled down the window.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kimberly said, "In fact, everything is perfect now that you're here."

Lizzy's guard was instantly up.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry we had to keep this from you," said Kimberly, "But the position I offered you has a limited timetable. We were running out of time when you showed up."

"Sorry?" Lizzy asked, "I never agreed to the position."

"Well then, just say the word now," said Kimberly, smiling at her.

"No," said Lizzy.

Kimberly froze, as did everyone standing in front of their cars who had been pretending not to listen to their conversation.

"What?" he asked, astounded.

"This is a very important decision," said Lizzy, "And I can't make it without first talking to my family. Because your project is on a timetable, and because I will not be able to talk to my family until tomorrow, it is only fair that I refuse your offer and give you time to search for someone else."

"Negative, decision is unacceptable." said a loud voice, one that echoed throughout the driveway.

"Who said that?" asked Lizzy. The voice sounded synthetic, but she did not recognize it.

"Listen Elizabeth," said Kimberly, ignoring the strange voice, "_You _are our last hope. Only you can pilot the aircraft."

"Why me?" asked Lizzy.

"Because it chose you," said Kimberly, "And it will have no other."

"What?" asked Lizzy, confused.

"Please, Elizabeth," said Kimberly, "You are the only candidate."

"No," said Lizzy, shifting gears, "I'm sorry, but I can't. Not without talking to my family first."

Suddenly, the door of her car burst off its hinges. With a curse Kimberly jumped out of the way, and the door flew upwards to crash into one of the windows of the FLAG building.

"What the?-" Lizzy began, but suddenly a strange kind of tentacle writhed its way into the car.

Screaming, Lizzy was instantly aware that everyone else standing in the driveway had suddenly run out of the way. Kimberly was apparently knocked to the ground. Thinking quickly, Lizzy unbuckled herself and threw herself into the backseat. Instantly, the tentacle went through the other door and wrapped itself around the windshield of the car, then began slowly but surely pulling the vehicle forwards.

Lizzy opened the rear door and jumped out, and then she finally saw what was going on. Some kind of tentacle was coming from the black truck, and it had wrapped itself around the car. But as soon as Lizzy saw it, the tentacle threw the car away and then seemed to stretch towards her.

Before Lizzy could react, the tentacle had grabbed her right hand and was pulling her forwards.

"No!" she cried, grasping at the metal with her free hand, "Let go of me!"

"Don't fight it!" said Kimberly, "It will be all right, Elizabeth!"

"What is going on?!" Lizzy asked, struggling.

"It's alright, Elizabeth," said one of the drivers standing near her, "It's alright!"

"What is this thing?" Lizzy screamed.

"Nanotechnology," said Kimberly, walking to match her struggling pace, "You remember that a hacker stole Project X? Well, this is it. That tentacle is made up of billions of nanotechs, all brilliantly working together."

"Huh?" asked Lizzy, "You arranged to steal Project X?"

"Well, no," said Kimberly, "I personally did not steal it. But it's alright, Elizabeth. You'll see. And it will be much easier if you decide not to struggle."

"No," said Lizzy, "This is wrong!"

Suddenly, three more tentacles seemed to pounce on her from out of nowhere. Grabbing onto her left arm and both legs, the combined four tentacles picked her up and quickly pulled her into the truck.

Lizzy's eyes took a few seconds to get used to the dim lighting.

In the truck there was a jet engine, with wings folded to facilitate storage. The four tentacles raised Lizzy up to the level of its cockpit.

"At last," said a synthetic voice from the jet airplane, "At last."


	5. The Jet

CHAPTER FIVE

Lizzy looked down at the jet airplane from her raised position in the air. She was more than a little uncomfortable. Her long hair almost obscured her eyesight, but the tentacles holding her in the air by her hands and legs prevented her from moving it out of her eyes. The tentacles held her steadily.

"Who-who are you?" Lizzy asked, shaking her head to try to get the hair out of her eyes.

"I am the ultimate aircraft," explained the jet, "I was designed to be the most intelligent machine on earth. And I have chosen you to be my pilot."

"I'm sorry," said Lizzy, again shaking her head to get the hair out of her eyes, "But I know nothing about flying airplanes."

"That is irrelevant," said the jet, "Once you are assimilated, your reflexes and human capabilities can be utilized."

"Assimilated?" asked Lizzy, once more shaking her head to try to get the hair out of her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the jet twisted her in midair. With a startled gasp, Lizzy found herself facing the ground head-first. There was a sound of metal, a slight _snip_, and Lizzy was once more in the original raised position. But there was something wrong.

"You, you cut my hair," Lizzy said in disbelief. Her long hair was mostly on the ground now, and the hair she retained came a few inches above her shoulder.

"It is no longer a hindrance." said the jet, "When we are joined, you will provide the human aspect of my programming. And because I cannot fly without a pilot, you will be my pilot."

"What? But I can't fly," said Lizzy, confused.

"I am aware of that," said the jet, "Once we are connected, I will be able to control your movements and therefore control the aircraft."

"I don't want to do this," said Lizzy.

"The decision is not yours to make," said the jet, "And due to your lack of cooperation, the procedure for our connection must be made while you are under sedation."

"What? No!" said Lizzy.

"It is unknown at this time whether you will retain your memories and experiences after the connection," said the jet, "Do you have any last requests while you still retain your individuality?"

"Huh?" asked Lizzy.

"Do you have any requests?"

Lizzy's face turned white. She needed help. Kimberly and the men waiting outside were not going to help her. She was on her own.

"I-I-"said Lizzy, trying to think of a way to escape, "I want to be let free."

"Negative." said the jet.

"Then," said Lizzy, "I want to call my Dad. Privately."

"Call your Dad?" asked Kimberly, stepping into view. To Lizzy's chagrin, he must have been standing there the entire time. "What for?"

"To say good-bye," said Lizzy, a tear in her eye.

"Request granted," said the jet, slowly lowering Lizzy to the ground, "Let her use your cell phone, Kimberly."

With a small grunt of disapproval, Kimberly took out his cell phone and threw it to Lizzy. She just barely caught it.

"Here," he said, "But if you tell him about the technology or mention a word of the assimilation, I will personally authorize the Jet to level FLAG."

Dialing the well-known number, Lizzy placed the phone to her ear and waited.

"Hello Kimberly," said the voice at the other end.

"Hi Dad, it's me," Lizzy said, "I'm using Chief Kimberly's cell phone. I'm calling to say I love you. I-um, I accepted a new job position. Kimberly can tell you all about it. It's, um, kind of urgent, so I have to leave quickly. Um, Dad, I might not see you again for a while. I really, really wish I could be with you. You know, to say good-by in person. I'm sorry things turned out this way, Dad. Kiss Mom for me, and tell Ashley I love her too. Love you. Bye Dad."

She then hung up the phone, and stopped herself from breathing a sigh of relief. Neither of her adversaries had realized what she had done.

"Oh, too sweet," said Kimberly, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Elizabeth."

"Sedation," said the jet, wrapping a tentacle around her waist, "In three, two…"

Lizzy never really heard him say "one" before she was knocked out by the smallest of darts.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, two men walked down a well-lit hallway.

"So, Kimberly," said one man, "Is the Project finished yet?"

"Nearly," said Kimberly, "Our dream is nearly complete. A few more tweaks to the system, and the AI will be the most advanced artificial intelligence the world has ever seen. Your plans were excellent, by the way."

"Thank you," said the first man, "I have been working for twelve years on the most aerodynamic design in existence. I am pleased that this design, combined with your new AI, will provide the world with the best jet engine ever seen. Tell me again about your AI, please."

"Very well Dr. Richmond," said the second man, "It has the heart of a machine, but the soul of a human entity. This machine will be strong enough to make decisions faster than any other computer, but it will make these decisions like a human being."

"Amazing," said Dr. Richmond, "And to think that you achieved this purely through scientific algorithms and base programming!"

"Indeed," said Kimberly, hiding his smile from the other man, "Science is full of wonders, isn't it?"

* * *

"We're back!" said Michael Knight, jumping out of Kitt and entering the FLAG building.

"Oh good," said Bonnie, coming out the door while wiping her hands after a hard day's work in the garage, "I need to speak to you. Kimberly left half an hour ago."

"He did? Excellent!" said Devon, getting out of Kitt's passenger seat, "I'm sorry to say it, but I'm glad to see him go."

"That's not all," said Bonnie, "Michael, I'm worried about Lizzy. Charles the janitor said she went with Kimberly."

"What?" asked Michael Knight, "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," said Bonnie, "She hasn't answered any phone calls. And get this: her car was found half-crushed on the roof. Michael, I think she's in danger."

"What kind of danger?" asked Kitt.

"That's just it, I don't know!" said Bonnie.

"Devon, Michael, Bonnie," said Kitt, "Karr is approaching."

Speeding like a bullet, Karr skidded up to them and violently parallel parked.

"Lizzy has been kidnapped by Kimberly," he announced.

"What?" asked several voices at once.

"How do you know?" asked Michael.

"Because she called me," said Karr, "And when she called me, she told me she had accepted a position offered to her by Kimberly."

"And how does this make you think she was kidnapped?" asked Kitt.

"During the entire call, she addressed me repeatedly as her father," said Karr, "Despite the fact that she heard my voice before she began addressing me. It is obvious the call was being monitored on her end."

Everyone looked at one another.

"I'll contact Ashley and ask her to come back to base," said Bonnie, "Her mission can wait."

"Right," said Devon, "And I will round up all the help I can for a rescue party. I know one military general in particular who owe me a favor."

"Kitt," said Michael, "Scan the area. See if you can find where Kimberly has taken her."

"Already on it, Michael." said Kitt.

"Good," said Michael, cracking his fists, "Let's see if we can catch this guy."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Captured!

CHAPTER SIX

Lizzy was in between sleep and the waking world. She had an odd sense of foreboding, something that told her it was best to go back to sleep. It was as if waking up might cost her pain, but her sleep could release her from that pain-perhaps forever. Nonetheless, curiosity got the best of her, and she allowed herself to wake.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

For one thing, her muscles ached like crazy. It was as if she had been using them while asleep, and had been stressing them enough for lactic acid to begin to form. For another thing, strange engine sounds that she had imagined were part of her dream seemed to get louder and louder as she became more and more awake.

In one jolt, she awoke completely. She was sitting in a cockpit, her hands tightly holding the controls. She attempted to turn her head to look around, but something seemed to stop her. It was as if something was keeping her head glued in position.

"Wha-?" she asked groggily, realizing that she had a headache.

"Project E has regained consciousness," announced a familiar voice, which Lizzy soon realized as that of the Jet engine, "Please advise. Over."

"What?" asked Lizzy, feeling very weak, "What is going on?"

"Jet, this is Kimberly," said Kimberly over the loudspeaker, "Confirm control over Project E. Over."

"Confirming control," said the Jet, "Performing maneuver alpha."

Suddenly, Lizzy's hands moved of their own accord, thrusting the wheel back and pulling the jet up into the air. A small gasp escaped Lizzy's mouth when she realized what the jet was doing. It had control over her muscles, and was using her to fly the plane. Of course, Project E was herself. E must stand for the name Elizabeth.

"Stop, stop!" she said weakly, "This is wrong!"

"Control confirmed," said the jet, "I will conduct my own test to see how much control I have."

"Negative, Jet," said Kimberly, "That is enough."

But the Jet paid no heed. All of a sudden, the muscles in Lizzy's throat seemed to contract and expand, and something similar seemed to occur down in her diaphragm.

"I have extensive control over Project E," said the Jet. But what shocked Lizzy was hearing his words said with her voice.

"Jet, is that you?" asked Kimberly, astonished, "I had no idea you could do that!"

"This type of control causes more than the average wear and tear on the subject's throat muscles," explained Jet, still using Lizzy's voice.

While she still had breath, Liz decided to speak.

"Then stop speaking with my voice," she said nauseously.

"Jet, don't harm her physically if you can help it," said Kimberly, "She has to last as long as possible."

"Very well," said Jet in his normal, synthetic voice.

Lizzy wanted to respond, but after Jet's little trick she was feeling weaker than before. Plus, her throat hurt like crazy.

"It is remarkable that she survived the process," said the Jet, "Her mind is entirely intact, but her body is under my control."

"Since she has her mind, use it," said Kimberly, "The entire point of this is to have an AI with a human element. If she is scared of a maneuver, don't perform it. It usually indicates that she cannot physically handle it, and you want to behave as if you were a human pilot, not an AI."

"Vital signs indicate that she is currently scared," said the Jet, "Should I land?"

"No," said Kimberly, "She just regained consciousness, and she's confused. Keep flying, I want to see how you perform some more maneuvers before the demonstration."

"Very well," said the Jet.

Lizzy's muscles seemed to tighten, causing her extra pain, and the Jet flew up into the air once more. Lizzy began feeling faint, and only the Jet was keeping her from letting go of the wheel to place her hands on her head in an attempt to stop from seeing in tunnel vision.

"Project E is about to faint," she heard the Jet say, but the next thing she knew was welcoming blackness.

* * *

"You think I kidnapped her?" asked Kimberly, facing a general next to Devon, "That's absurd! The girl agreed to transfer to this section."

"Then where is she?" asked Devon, standing next to his friend the General.

"Currently on a secret mission," said Kimberly, "I'm sure you understand that I cannot tell you where. I assure you she is not here against her will."

"We know that you kidnapped her," said Michael Knight, "You thought she was calling me earlier, but she was really calling another friend. And no one calls a friend 'dad' repeatedly in a conversation."

"I'm sorry, but that's hardly proof of any kidnapping," said Kimberly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important demonstration I have to prepare for. It is an AI jet plane demonstration. Would you like to stay for it?"

"I don't have any reason to arrest him," said the General, "But with Kimberly's permission, I'd like to search the premises."

"By all means; I have nothing to hide," said Kimberly, "Let me take you all on a tour and introduce you to my partner. He designed the special jet airplanes you will see if you stay long enough for the demonstration."

"If it's alright with you," said Michael in a very distrusting voice, "I'm going to investigate on my own."

"Suit yourself," said Kimberly, waving his hand in compliance.

"Just how many planes are you demonstrating?" asked the General as he followed Kimberly out of the room.

"Five," said Kimberly, "They are all AI's, but one of them, nicknamed the Jet, is very special. Top-notch, in fact. That's the one we are chiefly presenting. If all goes well, we might even get a few contracts to build more of these jets by the end of the day, as well as earn a hefty profit. In fact, I have all the jets practicing maneuvers over the ocean right now in anticipation of this event."

"What makes this Jet more special than the other airplanes?" asked the General, clearly interested in the presentation.

"It has a special program, called the E project," said Kimberly as they exited the room, "It enables the Jet to act in ways that no other AI ever could up to this point. Stay and watch; you'll see what I mean."

As soon as they were gone, Michael Knight turned to face Kitt and Karr.

"Alright," he said, "Bonnie and Devon are already searching the building. Ashley still can't return from her mission, but she's able to access the FLAG computer via her cell phone, and she'll call us if it finds anything. But if Kimberly _does _have Lizzy, he seems awfully confident that she isn't here."

"Perhaps it is true that she accepted his proffered position and is on a mission," said Kitt.

"I don't think so," said Michael, "But if we don't find her soon, it might be too late. We can't declare this a missing person's case yet, because she hasn't been missing long enough. While Bonnie and Devon are searching the building, I want you, Kitt, to scan the building and help them in their search. Karr, I'd like to ask you to calculate possible locations where Lizzy might be other than in this building."

"Noted," said Karr.

"But Michael," said Kitt, "What if we can't find her?"

Michael chose not to answer that question.

* * *

Lizzy groaned as she regained consciousness. The pain in her muscles hadn't subsided.

"Where are we?" she asked, feeling weaker than before.

"We are currently flying back to the facility for the demonstration," said the Jet, "We are two minutes and 43 seconds away from the building."

"Who is in the jet beside us?" asked Lizzy. She couldn't turn her head, but she could see that another jet was flying beside them.

"There are four other AI jets flying with us in formation, all preparing for the demonstration." explained Jet.

"What is the point of the demonstration?" asked Lizzy.

"Unknown." said Jet, "Now remain quiet, Project E."

* * *

"Alright," said Michael Knight, "It's been three hours, and we still haven't found Lizzy. Kimberly, Devon and Devon's friend the General are going to watch the airplane demonstration. Bonnie and I want to go investigate other locations for any sign of Lizzy. A few employees told us she might have been sent on a mission to the Amazon, so we'll start our search there."

"With all due respect," said Karr, "I feel I have been here long enough. I request permission to begin my own, separate search for the girl."

Michael Knight nodded.

"Do what you need to do," he said.

Karr responded by starting his engine and tearing out of the parking lot at breakneck speeds.

However, the sound of his engine was hidden by the roaring sound of the five jet airplanes flying back to the facility as they prepared for the all too important demonstration.


	7. Karr

**A special treat...two chapters in one day!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

From her position in the cockpit, Lizzy couldn't turn her head. But she did try to take note of everything around her, and when the jet decided to dive towards the ground, she could most easily see what was going on.

At the moment when they arrived at the facility for the AI jet airplanes to be demonstrated, the Jet decided to dive. And that was when Lizzy saw the two trans-am vehicles at the entrance to the building, and she saw that one of them was driving away.

Instantly, she knew that they were Kitt and Karr. She knew that they were there searching for her, but since one vehicle was driving away, they must have not realized where she was.

What was she going to do? She was too weak to fight against the control of the Jet.

Or was she?

Desperately fighting, Lizzy suddenly found that she had turned the Jet out of the formation. Right away she knew that what she had to do, she had to do it fast. If she were to pause for even a second, what little strength she retained would dissipate and she would lose her chance.

She turned the Jet towards the vehicle that was driving away. She knew instinctively that this vehicle must be Karr, who must have decided to leave the premises once he realized she wasn't there. Kitt, on the other hand, would only leave once the building had been fully investigated.

In the back of her mind Lizzy wondered why the Jet wasn't fighting her harder for control. Only later did she realize that the Jet had interpreted her fast heartbeat at seeing Kitt and Karr as fear for flying, and it allowed her control only because it thought that she was making a human decision about where to fly in formation.

Lizzy flew after Karr, wondering how she would get his attention. This jet probably had missiles and other weapons, but she would of course be unable to access them.

As she lowered the Jet and flew after Karr, the other AI Jet airplanes joined them in formation. They were not supposed to fly away from the facility, but they were supposed to stay in formation, and thus when given the choice of one or the other the AI's protocol dictated they follow Jet, their designated leader.

It must have been quite a sight to see five jet airplanes flying dangerously close to the road while following the supercar, Lizzy thought. Would Karr scan them all and discover her, or would he choose to ignore them and continue driving? The later was more likely, since Karr's scanner was on his hood and they were behind him.

Lizzy's mind raced back to the day when Karr had decided to place her in the middle of the road and then drive over her, claiming it to be a test of their trust. That day seemed so long ago. That was the day she had joked with him about having an airplane land on his roof while he was going at 200 miles per hour.

Wait a second…

"Jet, wouldn't it be safer to lower the landing gear?" she asked.

"Negative, I am in full control." said the Jet.

"But I would feel more comfortable with the landing gear down," said Lizzy, "And when I feel comfortable, I am always a better driver."

"Very well. Lowering landing gear."

Lizzy couldn't believe that had actually worked. Good. Now she just had to do this quickly. If she was quick enough and did it while her adrenaline still lasted, she was sure to have Karr's attention. If she wasn't quick enough, the Jet would take control and bring them back to the facility, and she would be too weak to fight him. She wouldn't have any other chance.

Desperately taking control over the Jet again, and ignoring the intense pain in her hands due to sore muscles, Lizzy climbed up into the air a little and then forced the Jet back closer to earth. While the Jet was busy trying to analyze her actions, she quickly maneuvered the airplane close to Karr and gauged the distance between them.

As quickly and carefully as she could, she flew the Jet over Karr and felt the wheels graze his roof. At that moment, the Jet decided that her actions were unsuitable and it violently wrenched control from her. The next thing Lizzy knew, they were flying upwards over Karr and away from him. Desperately, she attempted to get back control. However, her adrenaline rush was over. She was too weak, and had to watch helplessly as the Jet turned around and headed back to the facility.

* * *

Karr slid to a stop as soon as the Jet plane had flown over him. It was supposed to be one of those new AI jets they were going to demonstrate. Why would it break protocol for the express purpose of following him, and then try to land on him while he was driving? It made no sense. Perhaps it thought it was performing a stunt trick. Lizzy had once suggested to him that he let an airplane attempt to land on him while he was driving, but he had thought it was a joke.

Suddenly, Karr realized that something was very wrong. He needed to scan that jet.

Turning a quick 180, Karr headed back to the facility.

* * *

"Your actions were unforgiving," said the Jet to Lizzy, "Further allowance to make flight decisions will be tolerated, but such close proximity to civilian vehicles will be disallowed."

"Can you please let me use my hands?" Lizzy asked, feeling really weak after her little stunt, "I think I'm about to faint."

"Negative. Your hands are needed to pilot this aircraft." said Jet, "The demonstration will begin in fifteen minutes, and Kimberly has told me that we must not land until after the demonstration. This will prevent your friends from discovering your present location."

Lizzy was about to respond, when a red light and annoying beeping starting to sound throughout the cockpit.

"What's going on?" she said, more than half hoping that it would be a terrible emergency and the Jet would need to eject her from the cockpit.

"This is impossible. I am being hacked," explained the Jet.

"H-hacked?" asked Lizzy as the lights and the beeping sound suddenly turned themselves off.

"Attempting to disrupt the hacker's link," said Jet.

Lizzy sat there forced to grip the wheel, confused and without any knowledge of what was going on.

"I am unable to disrupt the link," said the Jet, "The hacker is shutting down my missile systems… All missile systems have been disabled. Diverting all power to flight… Hacker is attempting to take control of this aircraft. I do not understand why the hacker can bypass my security systems. Diverting all flight power to manual."

Lizzy felt her grip on the wheel tighten.

"Hacker is accessing communication systems… Hacker is asking me to acknowledge."

"What? What does that mean?" asked Lizzy.

"The hacker wishes to address me," said the Jet, "All attempts to block said hacker have failed. I do not know if I should acknowledge."

"Acknowledge," said Lizzy, "Find out what he wants."

"I do not listen to your commands," said the Jet, "The hacker is currently bypassing communication security. He or she is arranging to speak regardless of whether I acknowledge or not."

Suddenly, static filled the cockpit.

"Who are you?" asked the Jet, "And how did you bypass my security?"

"I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot," said Karr's deep voice, "Prepare to be annihilated."


	8. Rescue!

**Another shoutout to Hayknight :) Your review made my day!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Your name is not in my databanks," said Jet.

"Release Elizabeth Knight." demanded Karr, his voice coming clearly through the cockpit to Lizzy's ears.

"Negative," said Jet.

"You have kidnapped my driver," said Karr, "If you do not release her-"

"She is not your driver, she is mine." Interrupted the Jet, "And she will remain with me."

"No," said Karr, "You will be destroyed."

"Your threats are empty," said Jet, "While you may be able to bypass some aspects of my security, this machine is state of the art. You will not be able to obtain control."

"Do not underestimate me, as so many others have done," said Karr, "I have been in existence far longer than you, and I have learned much."

"Another empty threat," said the Jet, "I have been programmed with vast amounts of knowledge, while you are vastly outdated."

Suddenly, the entire Jet lurched. The engine actually stopped, and the Jet found itself hurled towards the ground in a nosedive.

Lizzy gasped, her eyes glued to the ground in front of her. It was flying up to meet them, and it was coming fast.

"Stop." said the Jet unemotionally, "Do you want the passenger to die as well?"

The engine started again, and the Jet started climbing back into the sky. To Lizzy's dismay, Jet forced her aching hands to grasp the steering wheel more tightly in the now all-too-familiar death grip.

"That was just a warning," said Karr as the Jet righted himself, "I am capable of so much more."

"If you want the girl to be harmed, do continue your attack." said the Jet, "I control her every muscle, and I am willing to inflict pain in retaliation for your attacks."

"You will do no such thing," said Karr, "I have scanned your blueprints. You need her to fly, and you will not risk harming her."

"I assure you that I will do what is necessary." said the Jet.

"Nonethless, it is highly improbable that you will harm the girl," said Karr, "Your existence relies on a human pilot."

"Perhaps," said the Jet, "But she does not have to be in peak physical condition."

To prove his point, the Jet began torturing Lizzy. She started to feel a burning sensation in her veins, a feeling that started in her toes and worked its way up to her head in a matter of seconds.

"Karr," she said in pain, "Help me, please!"

"You have irked me long enough," said Karr, speaking to the Jet, "I will no longer be leniant with you."

"If you want your driver to live," said the Jet, "You will cease and desist. You will never again attempt to release her, and you will be content with finding a new driver."

"In case you are unaware, I am blocking your attempts at communicating with Kimberly." said Karr, sounding annoyed, "Land and release the girl, or your next words will be your last."

"An empty threat." said the Jet.

"That was a poor choice of last words," said Karr, "But it will have to do."

Suddenly, as Lizzy sat there trapped in the cockpit, a violent battle began. Lights began flashing all over the cockpit, some red and others white, while little buttons started flashing, all alerting her that there were major malfunctions occurring all throughout the aircraft. Lizzy closed her eyes, and could almost see the two fighting one another.

As soon as the battle started the Jet made her hold the wheel even tighter than before, but it seemed as if it was unsure where it wanted to go. One second it was heading upwards, and the next second it tried to dive, while in the third second it performed an elaborate twist in midair that resulted in them facing what had just been behind them.

The battle seemed to last forever, although in reality it probably only lasted a few minutes.

Suddenly, the Jet let go of Lizzy. All the pressure holding her to the wheel was gone, and so was all the pressure holding her head locked in place. She found that she was able to move, and she slumped forwards.

Taking her aching hands off the wheel now that the Jet wasn't forcing her to drive, Lizzy tried to sooth them. Instantly, the Jet started to dive towards the ground.

"Lizzy, take the wheel," said Karr almost kindly over the loudspeaker.

Obediently, Lizzy gingerly grabbed the wheel and straightened out the Jet.

"Now land on the road," said Karr, "I will meet you where you land."

Looking out the cockpit, Lizzy could see him driving down the road below. He was heading in the same direction that she was flying. He would have been right next to her if she was several hundred feet lower, and he easily matched her flight speed with his horsepower.

"How long have you stunned him for?" asked Lizzy.

"What do you mean?" asked Karr.

"What if the Jet takes control again? Shouldn't I take off this helmet? I think he was using it to control me."

"Taking off the helmet is unnecessary, especially since you need to use your hands to pilot the aircraft." said Karr.

"But what happens when he wakes up again?" said Lizzy.

"Lower the landing gear if you wish to land smoothly." commanded Karr.

"I don't know how," said Lizzy.

"Do I have your permission to help you land safely?" asked Karr.

"Well, yes," said Lizzy.

Her hand gently moved by itself, and she pressed a button which lowered the landing gear. Then her hand placed itself back on the wheel and began slowly descending.

Lizzy was astonished. It was obvious that Karr was controlling her hands, but he wasn't making her grasp the wheel in a death grip, and he did not restrict the rest of her from moving.

"This controlling technology appears to have been invented using part of the nanotechnology that was stolen from FLAG," remarked Karr, "I will have it destroyed later."

"Karr," said Lizzy, "What should I do if the Jet wakes up again?"

"Lizzy, he is gone." said Karr.

"What?" asked Lizzy.

"I do not make pointless threats." said Karr, "The AI controlling the jet is gone."

"But, but," said Lizzy, watching her hands move the wheel.

"The AI threatened you. I had no alternative." said Karr, "He was not a human being, Lizzy."

"He's really gone?" she asked.

"Yes."

Lizzy sighed in relief and watched as Karr expertly landed the aircraft. As soon as it was on the ground Karr opened the cockpit, and Lizzy dizzily pulled herself out. Her legs had fallen asleep, and she was feeling almost too weak to walk, but still she managed to crawl out of the cockpit. As promised, Karr was parked right next to her. He waited patiently as she slowly made her way to his cabin.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. The question was likely a formality, since he was busy scanning her and already knew the answer.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully as she tore off the helmet and dropped it on the ground, "I feel dizzy."

"Your hair is shorter," Karr remarked in mild surprise.

"Oh, yeah." said Lizzy absentmindedly, "I nearly forgot about that. _He _did it," she gestured to the Jet.

Karr opened his driver side door, which was closest to Lizzy.

"Get in and rest," he said.

Lizzy stumbled into the seat and sat down, not bothering to close the car door or to even buckle up. She figured that Karr could do both of those for her.

Lizzy lay back against the seat, ignoring the pain she felt all over her body that had come from her ordeal. Before Karr could say anything else to her she fell fast asleep, safe within his cabin.

Karr closed his driver side door, and adjusted Lizzy's seat. He then tinted the windows and drove away, leaving the abandoned and empty jet airplane by the road, its cockpit still open.


	9. Problems for Kimberly

CHAPTER NINE

Kimberly frowned as four out of his five jets flew overhead.

"It seems the advanced Jet is missing," said Devon.

"Is this typical of your AI?" asked Devon's friend the General.

"No, not at all," said Kimberly, eying the men and women who had come from far and wide for the demonstration. They were all turned towards him, silently demanding an explanation.

"Jet, requesting explanation of tardiness," Kimberly said into his walkie-talkie.

No response.

"Jet," said Kimberly, "Explain. Now."

Still no response from the Jet.

"Sabotage, perhaps?" suggested the General.

"That isn't possible," said another voice. The owner of the voice walked up to them in a lab coat.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Richmond. I invented the aircraft," he explained, "I also added the security mechanisms, while Kimberly added the AI. Sabotage is out of the question."

"Then where is the missing jet?" asked Devon.

Kimberly looked at the rows of spectators, and he knew that the deals he was hoping to make had already been compromised. But maybe it wasn't too late to save them…

"The Jet was merely a prototype," he said, "These other jet airplanes will show what we wish to convey about our organization."

He opened his mouth to speak further, but a small whizzing noise interrupted him. Kimberly shook; his face displayed horror, and he stepped back slightly. Blood poured from the wound in his chest as he fell to the floor.

Within seconds, some of the spectators who were representing the medical field of the army had rushed to his side, while some others evacuated themselves and still others ran towards the source of the bullet.

Devon, the General and Dr. Richmond were all pushed aside.

"He's unconscious," someone shouted.

"Call an ambulance!" someone else demanded.

"He's lucky," someone said, "The sniper was good, but missed all the vital organs. With proper care he should recover."

"Where did the bullet come from?" Devon asked.

"We don't know," someone responded.

"I'm cancelling the rest of the demonstration," said Dr. Richmond, dialing on his cell phone, "Kimberly's men should know how to cancel the jets."

Devon also dialed on his cell phone.

"Kitt, are you still in the parking lot?" he asked.

"Yes Devon," said Kitt.

"Have you found the sniper?" asked Devon.

"I am currently working on that," said Kitt, "But it is obvious he did not intend to kill the victim."

"This looks bad," said the General, "It looks like someone was indeed sabotaging the proceedings."

"We can't continue without Kimberly," said Dr. Richmond, "Our license expires tonight, and Kimberly is the only one with the ability to save the company by then. If we can't raise this money, all our hard work is down the drain. Worse, my entire career, my jet design, and my house mortgage payment-everything is riding on this demonstration!"

"Devon," suggested Kitt, who was still on the phone, "Why don't you buy the aircraft design from Dr. Richmond and offer him a job at FLAG? That way, his project will not be lost. You will not be able to buy the AI that Kimberly made, but Dr. Richmond invented the aircraft design, which I must say is superior to any other on the market. I know; I saw the blueprints."

"That is a wonderful idea, Kitt. I will contact you again later." said Devon, and he immediately hung up the phone.

"Dr. Richmond," he said, "Here is an idea…"

* * *

If Karr could show his emotions, he would be smug right now. Because of the power of his synthesizer, Devon would never know that he had copied Kitt's voice, hacked into Kitt's frequency and pretended to be Kitt. The real Kitt also would never know, because he was in the wrong parking lot on the other side of the building.

Doubtless Kitt would attempt to analyze the direction the shot had come from, but the shooter had shot while moving. Kitt would never be able to pinpoint it, of that Karr was sure.

The best part was that Kimberly would lose everything, but Kimberly's innocent and unknowing partner would make millions off of the deal that Karr had suggested to Devon.

Karr turned his attention inwards and once more scanned the girl knocked out in his driver's seat. Lizzy's vitals were normal, although she was clearly exhausted. He released a medicinal gas into the cabin to help with her sore muscles, then changed the internal temperature and adjusted her seat again. She had been through a lot, and would likely be confused when she awoke. Karr resolved to do something he had never done for anyone and likely would never do again-play soothing classical music. Only for the purpose of calming her down when she woke up, _if _she was confused. That was one problem of having a human driver-humans need reassurance from time to time.

Karr then turned his attention back to the road he was on, and plotted a new course.

Now, to call Michael Knight, the girl's father…

* * *

"Where is he?" asked Michael Knight, furiously storming FLAG headquarters, "Where is Kimberly?"

"In the hospital," said Devon, looking astonished.

"You beat me to him?" asked Michael, looking at Devon with new admiration, "Devon, I'm shocked!"

"What?" asked Devon.

"You don't know? Devon, Karr called. He told me he found Lizzy not too long ago. She had been kidnapped by Kimberly, but she's safe now."

"_What_?" asked Devon, "Michael, that's the first I've heard of it!"

"Really?" asked Michael, "Then what good luck brought him to the hospital before I could get my hands on him?"

"A sniper," said Devon, "He's going to live, however.

"Hm," said Michael, "Does he have many enemies?"

"None that we know of," said Devon, "But it was probably an attempt to sabotage the AI presentation he was holding. It turns out millions of dollars were riding on the outcome of that demonstration. Luckily, the scientist who had built the airplanes managed to get his money's worth out of it, but I am told that, due to legalities, Kimberly has lost everything."

"Well," said Michael, "If we can put him in jail for kidnapping my daughter, he won't notice the need for any money whatsoever."

"Our lawyers will be on it as soon as I call them up," said Devon, "How's Lizzy? Shaken up?"

"Worse, she's unconscious," said Michael, "But Karr assures me that she'll be fine. She just needs time to recover, he said. He told me that he would reveal what happened in his official report."

"Report?" asked Devon, "Karr has never turned in a report before."

Michael shrugged. "There's a first time for everything," he said, "Well, if Kimberly is already in the hospital I'm going to go contact my daughter Ashley. I want to find out how her mission is going. I trust Karr with Lizzy, but if you hear anything about her condition, anything at all, let me know."

"I will be sure to," said Devon.

Michael nodded and stepped outside.

But before he could head to the corner where Kitt was going to pick him up, a man walked up to him and stood in front of him, effectively stopping him from taking another step.

"Sir, are you Michael Knight?" the man asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" asked Michael.

"I'm with the investigative team," said the man, "We're investigating who shot Chief Kimberly. I was told that you were the one to go to when matters go above the law."

"What's the problem?" asked Michael.

"This was the missile that struck Kimberly," said the man, pulling something out of a tote bag labeled with the investigative team's signature logo,"We think you should take a good look at it."

He handed Michael Knight a small plastic bag containing a small bullet.

Michael took a long look at the bullet and saw right away just what the investigator had wanted him to see. He took another look, just to be sure, and then thanked the investigator, telling him that he had everything under control and to forget the entire incident. Michael was very careful to shake his hand before they parted ways.

As soon as the investigator was gone, Michael Knight casually took the bullet out of the plastic bag and placed it in his pocket. He then took the plastic bag, which had so carefully been marked with data about the bullet, and he threw it out in the nearest garbage can.

He was careful to make sure that no one was watching.

**To Be Continued...**

**Last Chapter, coming soon! Let me know what you think of it so far!**


	10. Conclusion!

**A special thank-you to Hayknight for another awesome review:) This one author really appreciates it!**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Lizzy was cold, but sweaty. With a small shiver she opened her eyes, and saw nothing but blackness.

Instantly she remembered the Jet, and realized that he still had her under his control.

With a small cry of fear she recoiled, and pushed herself up against whatever what behind her. Her muscles ached, but that didn't stop her from reflexively covering her face with both hands. She pulled her feet up to her chest and tried to push herself backwards, as far away from the Jet as possible.

"Lizzy, calm down," said a voice.

Wait…was that Karr? Classical music suddenly filled the area around her, and she screamed. This was definitely not Karr, he would die rather than play classical music.

"Lizzy, you are safe," spoke the voice again. It sure _sounded _like Karr.

Light streamed in through her closed hands, and she risked uncovering her face. She was not in the Jet. That was a relief. Instead, she was in a familiar vehicle that was playing classical music. But Karr would _never _play classical music.

"Kitt?" she asked, confused.

"No," said Karr, "Relax. You are safe here."

Blinking, she recognized the interior as indeed being Karr's. He must have tinted the windows while she was unconscious, and then untinted them when she awoke.

Lizzy took a deep breath and collected herself. The Jet was gone. Karr had seen to that.

Calm classical music continued to fill the cabin.

"What's with the music?" Lizzy asked finally, settling herself back into the seat and re-extending her legs.

Karr responded by changing the soundtrack to techno. Lizzy winced, because it was aggravating her already-pounding headache, but didn't say anything. If Karr had decided to play Classical music for her, the least she could do to thank him was let him play _his _music.

"Can I have a drink?" she asked him.

"No." he said.

"No?" she asked.

"Not until you get back on," said Karr.

"On what?" she asked.

"The horse," said Karr.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I will give you water and medicine for your headache," said Karr very slowly, "If you get back on the horse."

"What horse?" she asked.

"It is an expression," said Karr, sounding a little annoyed, "You forget that I know you so well. If you do not pilot an aircraft soon, you will never want to fly again. This will impede your ability to perform on missions, and cause a scar that will forever hinder your ability to even board an airplane as a passenger. As your partner, you understand that I cannot allow you to hold such a handicap. You have fallen off your horse. I want you to get back on."

Lizzy took in every word he said, but began shivering uncontrollably.

"I-I can't," she said, "I can't get back up in the air."

"Yes you can," said Karr resolutely, "And you will thank me later."

Silence.

"I have pulled a few strings with a man who owes me a favor," said Karr, "He is going to take you up in an airplane. He is an instructor. You will pilot the craft under his instruction."

"What?" she asked, "But what if I make a mistake?"

"The airplane is for instruction," said Karr, "If you make a dangerous mistake, the instructor can use the second wheel in front of him to take control of the aircraft. Besides, his son is a priest. If anything happens I can have him at the crash site within minutes."

"No," said Lizzy, "I'm not doing it!"

"You will," said Karr, "Or I might do something drastic."

"You have nothing to blackmail me with," said Lizzy.

"No, I do not," said Karr, "But if I tell FLAG that I was hiding in a Children's Museum, they might be angry enough to vote for my immediate destruction. They still do not want me to be around civilians, and especially not children."

"You wouldn't! Your existence would be at stake."

Silence.

"Fine," mumbled Lizzy. Karr probably knew she would never let him get into so much trouble, and therefore his existence was never really in danger; but it didn't hurt to make sure.

"Let's get this over with." she said.

Karr opened the driver side door, and Lizzy saw for the first time that they were at an airfield. Next to them was a small airplane, with a middle-aged instructor standing in front of it. The engine was going, as evidenced by the moving propellers.

"One more thing," said Karr, "I took the liberty of re-enabling the earpiece while you were unconscious."

Lizzy smiled, the first true smile she had given in a while, as she turned away from him and walked towards the waiting aircraft.

Ten minutes later, she was up in the air.

* * *

Michael Knight stepped into the office. He felt a little uncomfortable; he was hardly ever in here unless there was an unavoidable emergency. Technically it was _his_ office, but he hated the idea of having an office so much that it was mostly used by his wife-that is, when she wasn't using her own office in the garage. And since Bonnie was always very busy in that office, _this _office was hardly ever used.

With Ashley in the capable hands of Kitt, Michael Knight knew that both of his daughters were safe. He also knew that no one, not even Kitt, would know what he was up to today. He roughly dusted off the chair and sat down at the desk, then picked up the phone. The line still worked, that was a pleasant surprise.

Knight pulled an old address book out from the desk drawer and flipped to the correct page. He then dialed the number in the phone, and was pleased to find that the number was still accurate.

"Hi, it's Michael Knight," he said, "Listen, I'd like to call in a favor…"

* * *

Kitt had just parked out front when Bonnie frantically stepped outside.

"Kitt, are medics standing by? Do they have a gurney?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes Mom, and yes they do," said Ashley, stepping out of Kitt, "Relax, Karr said she's fine."

"Ash, you came back with Kitt?" asked Bonnie, giving her daughter a hug.

"Yep, Dad sent Kitt to help me finish up my mission," said Ashley, "Relax Mom, Dad told us that Lizzy's fine. I don't even know if she needs a gurney."

"Well, when they come in, I want all the medical personnel standing by just in case." said Bonnie.

"I hope not," said Devon, walking with the General to his car, "Karr told Michael that your daughter is in good health."

"That's right Bon," said Michael, walking out behind Devon, "She's fine."

"Certainly better than Kimberly," said the General, "Well Devon, I'm off. It was a pleasure, as always."

"Same to you, General," said Devon, and he waved as the General left in his vehicle.

At that moment, Karr drove up to FLAG.

"Quick, the gurney!" shouted Bonnie.

"Bon, I think you're overdoing it," said Michael, stopping his wife by placing both hands on her shoulders.

Karr stopped, and the driver's side door opened. Lizzy stepped out.

"Lizzy! Are you hurt?" asked Bonnie, breaking away from her husband to run towards her daughter.

"I'm fine, Mom," said Lizzy smiling, "You'll never guess…but Karr is paying for me to take flight lessons!"

"What?" asked Ashley, "You get kidnapped for the first time in your career, and Karr gives you flight lessons? Is this some kind of reward?"

"Huh? No," said Lizzy, "It's complicated, I'll explain later."

"You'd better," said Kitt, "Because I happen to know that Karr hates airplanes as much as I do."

"Wait, how is Karr paying for this?" asked Michael.

"I have my own source of income." said Karr.

Lizzy was the only one who knew that he made money on Wall Street.

"You haven't been robbing any banks, have you?" asked Devon.

"No," said Karr, "I assure you it is perfectly legal."

"And…you're not going to tell us?" asked Bonnie.

"Of course not," said Karr.

"Wait," said Lizzy, "You told me!"

Karr's voice sounded slightly exasperated. "Yes," he said slowly, "I did. Keep it in confidence."

"You better listen to him, Liz," said Michael, "You two are partners now, and you don't want to see what your partner can do to you on missions when he's angry. Trust me on this."

"I beg your pardon?" Kitt asked incredulously.

"Wait, we're partners again?" said Lizzy, "Awesome, I didn't think of that! When's our next mission?"

"You'll have no missions, young lady, until I get you checked out in the medical sector," said Bonnie.

"Aw, but Mom," said Lizzy.

"No 'buts'," said Bonnie, "Now march right inside to get a physical."

"Fine," mumbled Lizzy, "But soon I'll be back out here, waiting for our next mission! See you soon, Karr."

"Likewise," said Karr as Lizzy went inside with her mother.

"Well," said Devon, "I think I have some paperwork to do. I would put it off, but I've procrastinated enough today. Unless…Ashley dear, would you mind giving me your mission report in my office?"

"Sure thing," said Ashley, "Want to do it now?"

"By all means," said Devon, and he gallantly took her arm in his, like a beloved grandfather, and led her inside.

"Well," said Michael Knight, "Kitt, would you mind checking the perimeter?"

"I'd be happy to," said Kitt, driving off.

"Now that we're alone," said Michael to Karr, "Permission to come inside?"

"I do not tolerate anyone other than my driver," said Karr, "Nothing personal."

"I understand," said Michael, "Could you make an exception? I need to speak to you in private."

Karr was silent for a few seconds.

"Granted," he said, opening his passenger side door.

Michael sprinted over to the other side of the vehicle and got inside, the door closing behind him.

"Thanks for looking out for my daughter," he said.

"Is that all?" asked Karr, annoyed.

"Not quite," said Michael, "I thought you might want this back."

He pulled the bullet out from his pocket and placed it on the dashboard. The same bullet that had shot Kimberly.

"It still has the Knight Industries symbol on it," he said.

"Does Devon know?" asked Karr.

"No," said Michael, "I thought it best not to tell him. Or even Lizzy, for that matter. She was unconscious at the time, wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was," said Karr, "I did not aim to kill Kimberly, as evidenced by the fact that he is currently alive and well in the hospital."

"Yeah, I know," said Michael, "But you _did _prevent him from making any money off of the jets."

Michael fingered the bullet. "The people investigating Kimberly's shooting recognized this symbol," he explained, "They gave me the bullet, and I told them I had it covered. This is the one time I covered something up, though."

"And the investigators?"

"Transferred," said Michael, "I know a few people who have connections, mostly from the days before I married my wife. The investigators will forget about the incident soon enough, anyway. We recently discovered that Kimberly had mob connections, so now everyone thinks that the mob shot him in anger. Even the mob thinks they're responsible."

Silence again. Michael put the bullet back on the dash.

"I didn't tell anyone, Karr." he said, "If anyone knew that you shot someone, even if you didn't hit any vital organs, you would still be sentenced to termination. And unlike most of FLAG, I don't think you deserve to be terminated again-at least, not just yet."

He smiled, but Karr did not respond to his joke.

So Michael continued, "You also might want to leave out of your report your little stint in the Children's Museum."

"How did you know about that?" asked Karr, sounding slightly shocked, "Did Lizzy tell you?"

Michael laughed. "No," he said, "Knowing her, I think she'll take it to her grave. An old friend of mine took her son to the museum last week," he explained, "She was so astonished that the exhibit looked just like Kitt that she sent me a photo. I easily put two and two together. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about that either. How did you like working with kids, by the way?"

Karr was silent.

"Well," said Michael, smiling, "I'd better get going. Bonnie might get mad at me if I don't show up to prevent Lizzy from escaping the hospital wing until after her physical."

Michael Knight then opened the passenger door and stepped out of the vehicle. He didn't anticipate any thanks from Karr; he knew him too well. Nonchalantly, Michael closed the door and walked into the building, out of site.

Karr sat there computing. Knight had found out two of his greatest secrets, and chose to keep them hidden. And he knew Knight well enough to know that he kept his promises.

Later that day, while Lizzy was celebrating her new-found freedom from the medical center by going on a joyride with Karr, Michael Knight opened up his email to find that an anonymous billionaire on Wall Street had donated a very large amount of money to the Foundation.

He never found out that Karr was the one who sent it.

THE END

**Ta-da! I need to work on making the ending less cheesy, but hopefully you've enjoyed it! Thanks for sticking to the end with this story. Whether you liked it or not, please let me know! While I can tell that over two hundred views have been given to this story, I cannot tell if readers love it, hate it or merely tolerate it. ****As an author, one of the most important tools you can be given is constructive criticism. Please help me to improve my writing, and don't be afraid to tell me if you hate it as long as you can tell me why. Fair is fair, and all I ask is that no swear words are used. And if you enjoyed it, please tell me why as well!**

**Hoping to read one or more of your stories someday, signed, ****1234BlueLagoon. :)**


End file.
